Digitization that changes signals transmitted/received in television broadcasting from analog signals to digital signals has proceeded around the world. In Japan, terrestrial digital broadcasting based on the ISDB-T (Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial) scheme is performed.
In the terrestrial digital broadcasting based on the ISDB-T scheme, television program information including video information and audio information and data broadcast information (hereinafter, referred to as television program information and the like) are transmitted by radio waves to a large number of receivers. Further, also in satellite broadcasting and cable television broadcasting, similar information is transmitted. The receivers reproduce video and audio on the basis of the transmitted television program information and the like.
Further, for reasons of enhancing the quality of video and audio to be output to receivers, increasing the number of types, and the like, it has been investigated that a larger number of pieces of information are transmitted to receivers, and standardization of a new media transport scheme referred to as MMT (MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) Media Transport) has proceeded, as described in, for example, NPL 1.
In PTL 1, a method for appropriately decoding coded data in MMT is described.